Dear Father Christmas
by codenamelily
Summary: Everyone says that I'm too old to believe in you but I think you must be real, because the Dursleys would never bring me a Christmas present by themselves.


**Author's Note:** Written originally for the Anytime-But-Now challenge at the LJ community omniocular. See my livejournal, http://codenamelily. for the formatted version.

* * *

Dear Father Christmas,

My name is Harry Potter. I am six years old. My teacher Miss Coles said that if I write to you and tell you what I want would like for Christmas, you will try to bring me it. For Christmas I want would like many sweets because my aunt will not buy me any, only for my cousin Dudley. If it is not too much trouble I would also like a red remote control car just like the one my cousin Dudley has but faster and with racing stripes.

I hope the reindeer are well. I will try to leave them some carrots and some biscuits for you but my uncle does not like to have food left around the house and especially not in the sitting room and that is where the fireplace is.

Happy Christmas!

From Harry Potter

----

Dear Father Christmas,

Maybe you remember me, my name is Harry Potter and I wrote to you last Christmas. This year I am seven years old. My new teacher, Mr. Philips, said that you will try to bring me something. I told him that last year I asked for some sweets and a race car but I only got a pair of glasses and my cousin Dudley sat on them the next day and broke them and now they are just taped together. He said you tried your best and I should just try writing to you again. I am not angry I didn't get the car. There are lots of other kids who needed toys and I did need glasses and Dudley just would have broke it anyway.

This year for Christmas I would really like to have some sweets and a kit of Lego. Just a small one would be okay. I am not allowed to play in the living room like Dudley is and my room is the cupboard under the stairs, so there isn't much room to play in there. I would really like if you could bring me some Legos, though, please.

I am sorry I couldn't leave you any cookies last year. Dudley was allowed to leave some but he left a note saying they weren't from me. I will leave some outside on the front step if you want some from me.

Happy Christmas!

From Harry Potter

P.S. Mr. Philips said that you will not bring me any presents at all if I don't get better at spelling because only bad children don't know how to spell. I tried really hard to spell things right but please don't think I am bad because of my spelling mistakes. Happy Christmas!

----

Dear Father Christmas,

It's Harry Potter again. I am eight years old this year. My teacher this year did not help us write Christmas letters so I am doing this all by myself. I don't know if you will get this letter because I don't have any stamps so I took an old one off one of my uncle Vernon's letters. But everyone has always said you are magic so I think you will get it anyway.

Thank you for the Christmas pencil you brought me last year. It was really useful because Dudley broke all my normal pencils. I used it in school all the way until June when it was too short to be sharpened any more. My uncle Vernon said I wasted it and wouldn't buy me one to write my finals with so I borrowed one of Dudley's. I put it back when I was done, though.

For Christmas this year I would really, really like some sweets, especially some Mars bars. Dudley sat on one and squished it at Halloween, and he didn't want to eat it so he threw it away. I took it out of the garbage, though, and it was the best kind of candy I've ever tried. I would also like a new T-shirt, please. I wear all of Dudley's old ones and they're much too big. I would really just like one of my own, if it isn't too much trouble for you. It doesn't even have to have a design on it or be a really nice color. Just a new one, that's just mine.

Uncle Vernon found the cookies I left for you last year so I'm not allowed to be in the kitchen by myself anymore. I drew a picture of some cookies on the back of this paper. It's not the same but I really wish I could leave some for you. I hope my spelling is better this year. I double checked it with a dictionary.

Happy Christmas!

From Harry Potter

----

Dear Father Christmas,

Hello, sir. I don't know if you remember me. I'm Harry Potter, and I'm nine years old. Everyone says that I'm too old to believe in you but I think you must be real, because the Dursleys would never bring me a Christmas present by themselves. Even if it was just a new scrubbing cloth, like last year. I really did like that present. It helped me do my chores faster and when I do them fast, my aunt Petunia doesn't have time to even yell at me.

I don't want to sound greedy, Father Christmas, but this year I really, really want a few sweets. Even just a candy cane. I'd rather have that than anything in the world. I can do lots of work with a new cloth, but all the people I know at school get wonderful toys and things. I know better than to ask for something you can't bring at all, like a friend or a bigger room, but please, please Father Christmas. Just a candy, just a sweet or two just for me. I've tried really, really hard to be good this year and I don't even know how I managed to turn Mrs. Winshed's new wig blue or if it was even me, so please don't let that affect your decision on what to bring me. Dudley says I'm so terrible that I won't even get coal for Christmas. I don't know what I would use coal for, so I guess it wouldn't matter.

If this is about me not being able to leave cookies for you, then I'm really, really sorry. I know I'll get in trouble for this, but I'll leave you some cookies on a plate in the living room this year. I promise.

Happy Christmas.

From Harry Potter

----

Dear Father Christmas,

My name is Harry Potter and I'm ten years old, which I know is much too old to be writing to you. I know I probably shouldn't even believe in you, because last year I didn't get a present from you at all and everybody says you don't exist. But I just wanted to write you one more Christmas letter before I gave up believing entirely.

Father Christmas, I don't like living with the Dursleys. My aunt and uncle don't like me, I know they don't. My cousin Dudley doesn't like me either, and he always punches me and I'm not big enough to hit him back. Even if I was big enough, I know I'd get in trouble from Uncle Vernon and he'd just lock me in my cupboard like he always does. I don't mind my cupboard that much, but sometimes I'd really just like to have my own room and also not to be locked in it. I know this is probably impossible, but for Christmas I would really like the chance just to leave them. Even if it's just for a day or two. Even if I have to go over to Mrs. Figg's house and listen to her talk about her cats. I don't know anybody who can help me except maybe you, Father Christmas. I don't have any friends at school because everyone's too scared of Dudley and I think your Christmas magic might not be strong enough to help me. But if you can, I'd really like your help.

I don't suppose I'll write any more letters to you, probably because next year I'll be eleven and if ten is much too old to write to you, eleven would be even worse. Thank you for all the presents you've brought me over the years. I still have all of them, even the little piece of pencil that's left.

Happy Christmas.

From Harry Potter

----

Dear Father Christmas,

My name is Harry Potter. I just turned eleven a week ago. I know you probably aren't used to getting Christmas letters in August and I know I said I wouldn't be writing to you again, but I just wanted to say thank you for the present. I'm leaving the Dursleys to go to a school where I'll get to learn magic and I can only suppose that you had something to do with it, because you're magic, too. So thank you, Father Christmas. You know, I'd thought you might have forgotten about me, because Dudley kept getting presents from you and I didn't, but now I know you were just saving it all up for this one present.

Have a good summer and a Happy Christmas!

From Harry Potter


End file.
